Food security is relative to the life safety and health of the mass and relates to the healthy development of the economy and social stability, food security has become an important aspect of measuring people's quality of life, social management level and national legal construction. At present, China's food safety situation is not optimistic, for a long time, the presence of bacteria, viruses and other microbial contamination, pesticides, hormones, antibiotics and other chemical pollutants have brought huge potential security problems to food, food-borne diseases are still the biggest human health killer. At the same time, there are security risks in the disinfection of tableware which closely is related to the diet. At present, because of lack of self-discipline and the simple disinfection process in partial disinfection companies which does not meet the requirements, the disinfect tableware happens occasionally, and the surface of the tableware becomes a breeding ground for bacteria, which seriously threaten the health and life of the consumers.
Because the food pollution relates to many links, it is hard to control the source, the food pollution cannot be solved completely in a short time just by depending on the strong government regulation and the detection of functional departments. Therefore, food disinfection and purification is a necessary measure to ease food safety pressure, reduce the risk of food poisoning and protect the people's food safety.
Chinese invention patent no. ZL201110271764.0 discloses a water catalyst sterilization and detoxification device, the device is capable of purifying fresh food, water, cutlery and clothing, the device comprises a water catalyst generator (1) and a direct current power which power the water catalyst generator (1), the water catalyst generator (1) comprises two cooperating electrodes, and the two electrodes are anode electrodes and cathode electrodes respectively connected to the positive and negative output terminals of the direct current power supply; the anode electrode and the cathode electrode are titanium electrodes, and the outer surface of said anode electrode is coated uniformly with a layer of a composite material coating; the composite material coating is obtained by drying and sintering the composite material coating solution which coated on the outer surface of the anode electrode, the composite material coating solution is a mixture of six kinds of powder and anhydrous ethanol with a mass concentration of 2.5%˜4%, wherein the six kinds of the powders are a platinum powder or a platinum-containing compound powder, a iridium powder or a iridium-containing compound powder, a yttrium powder or a yttrium-containing compound powder, a ruthenium powder or a ruthenium-containing compound powder, a niobium powder or a niobium-containing compound powder and a tantalum powder or a tantalum-containing compound powder respectively.
However, the electrode coating used in the above-mentioned water catalyst sterilization and detoxification device easily falls off and is unstable. The elements used in the above-mentioned electrodes do not similar electron shell arrangement with that of the substrate, the binding force of the coated electrode and the substrate is not strong and easily falls off after sintering, and the elements used in the present invention make up for the deficiency, the coating is well bonded to the substrate during sintering.